


No Future To Be Had

by Meraad



Series: The Many Adventures of Aella and Thom [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death, Demons, Desperation, Drinking, F/M, Feelings, Porn, Smut, all the emotions, wardens sacrificing themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraad/pseuds/Meraad
Summary: Aella meets with Alistair, discuss Wardens, the past, and the lack of a future either of them will have.Then they are trapped in the Fade and someone must stay behind to allow the others to escape. Aella does not cope well.





	

Aella looked up hearing approaching footsteps. Alistair. “Do you have a moment?” she asked him from where she sat against the short wall on the ramparts. 

He looked at her, the large bottle of alcohol in her hand, then nodded. “If you'll share that.” He gestured to the bottle and she held it out to him. Alistair sunk down beside her, took a long drink, coughed, took another, then handed it back. 

Aella took a long drink, trying to find the words. “How well did you know the Hero of Ferelden?” 

A sad smile crossed his face. “Very well. She-” he broke off, cleared his throat. “I loved her. Love her. I would have gladly died in her place.”

“I'm sorry for your loss. If you don't want to talk about her, I understand.” 

He shook his head, took the bottle from her again, took another drink. “She was bitter when I met her. So angry. A dwarf from the royal family Aeducan. Her brothers betrayed her and she was banished. It was pure luck that my mentor, Duncan was there. Found her in the Deep Roads. Neske was brash and violent. But she wouldn't stand for cruelty.” He drew a locket from the front of his shirt, opened it and tilted it for Aella to see. Her features were soft and round, she looked sweet, Aella thought. 

Alistair laughed. “Don't let the face fool you.” He stroked his thumb over it, tucked it away again. “Maker knows why, but she loved me. You and Warden Blackwall. Not to spoil a good romance, but you know, even without this false Calling. There is no future to be had with him.” 

Smiling sadly, Aella drained the last of the alcohol from the bottle. “Alistair,” she rested her head against the wall and stared up at the stars. “Do you really see me living through this?” 

“Good point.” They sat in silence for a long time. It was nice, Aella thought. Content with her thoughts, despite the ache in her heart. The ache for Alistair and what he'd lost, for herself and what she'd never have. “Sometimes,” Alistair broke the silence. “I think about going into the deep roads. Calling or no. It was where she came from. I wonder if I could feel her there, somehow.” He laughed softly, bitterly. “Oh, how she would mock me for that.”

Aella blinked at the sudden tears that burned her eyes. She thought of Blackwall and what he'd come to mean to her. She felt blindsided by the realization. What had started as attraction and lust had morphed into something so much more. 

“I'll join her soon enough. But first, we must save the Wardens from Corypheus, and you have to save the world from the breach.” 

 

–

In the fade, facing down the demon. Blackwall, Cole, and Dorian were already safe on the other side. Hawke volunteered to stay. Aella knew Varric would never forgive her. She looked at Alistair and he gave her a knowing smile. “Go,” he said turning toward the demon.

“Alistair!” Aella called after him.

“Tell Leliana she won't have to worry about me anymore.” Then he swung his sword, drawing the demon's attention. “I'll see you soon, my love.” 

Then Hawke was tugging at Aella's arm, all but shoving her through the breach.

“Where is Alistair?” a Warden asked and Aella just stared at the man. 

“Alistair died so that the Herald could escape,” Hawke cut in and Aella was grateful. She felt like her throat was closing up. She spotted Blackwall, saw the concern in his eyes. Aella headed straight for him, grabbed his hand and drew him away from the crowds.

“Aella? Are you alright?”

“No,” her voice broke. “Not even close.” There were no soldiers around the camp. A few fires burned but for the moment it was deserted. “I need you.”

“I am here. Whatever you need.” He took her hands, pulling her to face him. “You're trembling.” 

Aella dragged him into her tent and then started pulling at his armor. 

“Aella,” he started, trying to catch her hands.

“Please,” she begged. “Please, I need you.” Tears shone brightly in her eyes. He watched her for a few moments, then claimed her mouth. Armor was quickly discarded and then she was on her knees in front of him, taking his cock into her mouth. Within moments she'd wrung an unexpected and sudden orgasm out of him. She swallowed every drop of his cum, almost desperately. 

Blackwall cupped her face, kissed her, tasted the salt of himself on her tongue. He laid her back on the blankets, let his hand wander down to stroke her curls, tease apart her folds before pushing two fingers deep inside of her.

“I need you,” she pleaded. “I need you inside me.” 

Chuckling softly against her lips, he continued to work his fingers inside her. “Give me just a few moments to recover.” She whimpered. “I've got you.” He kissed a path down her body, made lover to her with his mouth. But the orgasms did nothing to calm her, they only seemed to make her more desperate. 

He stroked his cock with one hand, while lapping at her and used his other hand to trace shapes on her thighs, her belly, trying to soothe her and whatever beast that raged inside her. After the third orgasm, he moved back up her body. He drove into her, fast and hard, buried himself balls deep. Aella let out a soft cry and Blackwall froze. He cupped her cheek, saw the tears leaking from her eyes. “Aella.”

“Don't stop.” She rocked her hips against his, hooking one of her legs around his waist. 

He stroked away the tears, smoothed back her hair and kissed her sweetly. Aella let out a quiet sob against his lips, cupped his face between her hands and kissed him back. “I need you,” she said again, and finally he began to move. Steady thrusts, filling her again and again. Blackwall slid a hand down to the back of her knee, pushing the leg not around his waist up and out, opening her up to him, changing the angle, he found that spot inside of her that did her in every time. 

Aella's back arched and she slapped one hand over her mouth as she cried out. “Please,” her voice cracked, she reached down, gripped his waist. “Cum inside of me, please, Blackwall. Please.” 

He faltered, brow furrowed. There was a sudden disconnect from body and mind. He continued to thrust inside of her. The slapping of flesh, harsh breaths and her softly whispered pleas. 

It was a discussion they had had once, many months before. She drank a tonic that prevented pregnancy. But he hadn't been able to bring himself to spill himself inside of her. He knew that on some level it hurt her, that he wouldn't. He never had not once allowed himself to spill inside of a woman. Ever. And in his youth, there had been many. 

He slid a hand between them, thumb stroking her clit just the way she liked it. She began to keen. Her short nails dug into his shoulder. Her inner walls clenched around him and he knew he needed to pull out. Wrap his fist around his cock and he'd finish himself on her thighs or her belly as he always did. 

Looking up, he caught her gaze, and there was something so heartbreaking there that had nothing to do with the tears still in her eyes. He thrust harder, another orgasm washed over her and he pushed deep, held himself there. Let her walls milk him as he spilled inside of her. He was certain he went blind for several minutes. Leaning forward he pressed his face into the crook of her neck, pressed soft kisses against her skin and felt Aella bury her face in his hair as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

They lay like that for a long time, Blackwall basking in the pleasure of her body fluttering around his cock while they held onto each other. Finally, he shifted back, slipped from her body, and watched his seed leak from her. Primal satisfaction washed over him. Mine. The thought came from nowhere, and he was suddenly awash with guilt. 

No, she wasn't his. Only in these private moments. But they wouldn't last. They couldn't last. He stretched out beside her, gathered Aella into his arms and kissed her forehead. Tears still seeped from her eyes and she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. “Tell me what's wrong, love.” 

Aella wrapped her arms around him, pressing as close as she could. “Alistair is dead.” 

Blackwall stroked a hand over the back of her head, smoothing her hair. “I'm sorry,” he said, surprised by the effect it had on her. 

She drew back, looked up at him. “Hawke volunteered, but I don't think she really meant it. She would have stayed. But Alistair, he meant it. He'll be with Neske again. The Hero of Ferelden.” 

“Then it is a good thing,” Blackwall said, stroking the tears from her cheek. “That is what Wardens do. Sacrifice for the greater good.” 

“If you ever sacrifice yourself for me, I will never forgive you.” She pressed her face into his throat again. 

He didn't reply, just held her. He would, without a second thought, give up his life for hers. All the wrongs he committed in his life, she was the only thing right. The only thing worth a damn. Silently, he prayed to the Maker, that she never found out what kind of person he truly was.

**Author's Note:**

> o_O  
> I... don't even know what to say about this. Alistair broke my heart in this and oh the emotions.


End file.
